


Death and Rebirth

by xAlmasyx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Child!Vergil, Gen, Invictus Zine, Mentions of Blood, The original Redgrave incident, Vergil is suffering, all angst, all sadness, no happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAlmasyx/pseuds/xAlmasyx
Summary: My contribution to the DMC INVICTUS ZINEVergil's point of view of the original Redgrave incident.--“I need more power.” He growled, feeling his own strength to crackle with electricity and rage. “I will destroy all of you.” And make Dante pay for leaving him all alone in this waking nightmare.He is the alpha and omega, he will bring judgement upon those who have wronged him, he will bring justice to all that have soiled Eva’s memory.They will all pay. All of them.
Relationships: Eva & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: INVICTUS Zine





	Death and Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever time I have participated in a zine! 
> 
> I am very thankful to Ali who was the main mod and wrangled us all together to create a wonderful work of art to share with the DMC fandom.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Red Grave was in chaos, people running in all directions to escape the claws of the feral demons after them, fires had broken out everywhere throughout the city in dire attempts to take down the attackers, but none who faced the despicable creatures would survive. The demons tore the humans asunder, the more sentient of them leaving their innards to the more boorish of their kind; they had bigger fish to fry anyway.

A young silver-haired boy bolted from a playground, clutching his favourite book by William Blake close to his breast as his little legs carried him to his home that was alight in flames. He paid no heed to the fire licking at his heels as he ran through the destroyed front door, desperately calling for his twin and his mother. 

Only the sound of his childhood home burning to the ground answered back.

He knew it was coming, Vergil did, the day that Mundus would send his henchmen to kill his family. He only wished it weren’t today, their birthday of all the days, that he decided to strike; and the older twin was not at home to help Dante protect their mother. His father should’ve been here, but none knew where he disappeared off to a few years back.

Vergil meekly ascended the stairs, miraculously untouched by flames as he called out to Dante and his mother again. He would check their bedrooms first, hoping that they were just hiding under their beds, and he could grab Yamato on the way in the event that there were still demons lurking his home.

His and Dante’s room was completely ransacked. Their beds flipped and torn to shreds, their clothing strewn all about, with the wardrobe doors hanging off their hinges, but there was no blood. Vergil released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding in absolute relief; there was a chance his twin was still alive, as his greatsword Rebellion was missing from it’s secret hiding place under one of the floorboards. He quickly approached the floorboards that hid the katana Yamato and gingerly placed his book next to it, next ripping the floorboards up to reveal the blade that was bequeathed to him by his father, The Dark Knight Sparda.

He quickly searched the rest of the house, some rooms he was unable to enter due to the amount of fire that was spewing out of their doors, others were in a similar state to that of his bedroom. The beating of his heart quickened with every room he searched and came up empty handed, it became the worst when he stepped into the entryway of the library.

A devastated scream echoed throughout the hallways, likely alerting any stragglers searching for their next meal.

Eva laid before him, the once graceful and ethereal woman was now lying broken and mangled in an increasing pool of her own blood. Limbs laid in unnatural positions, a shoulder dislocated, a leg lying way too far away from her hip, her lifeless eyes stared forward as a forever wordless scream was etched on her pale blue lips. 

Vergil fell to his knees, dropping Yamato at his side as he hugged himself tightly. Eva- his mother, was dead and he wasn’t there to protect her, to protect Dante. He continued to scream with tears of anger and anguish running down his face, he continued to scream until his throat felt raw and his lungs began begging for air, he continued to scream until he was convinced he could scream no longer.

That’s all the time he had anyway, as a scythe whizzed past his head and embedded itself in the adjacent wall, narrowly missing decapitating him.

He turned and looked at the devil with pure hate in his eyes, it was likely the killer and Vergil wanted nothing more than to tear it apart.

“You…” He croaked as he stood, and with precision a child his size shouldn’t have with a blade as large as Yamato, he unsheathed the blade and cut a singular vertical line towards the filthy cloaked demon and it instantly exploded into dust. Vergil looked upon his sword in awe, he never realised he was this powerful. He turns back to his dead mother sadly  _ ‘but not strong enough…’ _

He could hear scattered movement downstairs, but he was hesitant. He didn’t want to leave his deceased mother’s side, even if she didn’t come to save him from this hell on earth, but then he started thinking about what she would have wanted him to do as the elder twin, the responsible twin and his anger flared. He was going to destroy them all, if not for the fact that they have taken everything away from him, then for the sake of making him realise that he was not strong enough to save them.

He screamed with renewed vigor and ran into the main concourse of the house to find several more cloaked demons chittering away and staring right at him. He regarded each with a scowl before several blue ethereal blades appeared at his side and shot forward, impaling the demons in a split second. Pained cries echoed through the house, but this time it was from his mother’s murderers. He’d absolutely tear them apart if we were just slightly more uncouth (like perhaps his younger brother), but instead he jumped through them with a roar and with one more slice he beheaded every single one of them. 

Sheathing the blade, Vergil released a breath and looked upon the carnage, the mixture of blood and dust that now filled the room. He did that. Yamato helped him do that.

He didn’t know how to feel, overwhelmed probably began to explain it as he ran from the house to get away from it all. But where would he go? 

He arrived back at the playground before that thought came to him.  _ Where  _ can he go? No matter where he goes, Mundus’s devils will follow like a bad smell. He just had to run, a young child completely abandoned and left to fend for himself by the only other living member of his family. He had to become stronger so that nothing like that never happened again.

Sirens screamed as police cars and firetrucks flew by in the direction of his  _ former  _ home, and Vergil decided that he had to get out of Red Grave for good. There was nothing left for him here other than the broken corpse of a mother who didn’t come for him. 

Maybe if Dante had protected her, she would have come for him too and they would have escaped together.

The feeling of weakness and inadequacy near froze him in place and he let out a scream of frustration. Mundus needed to pay for his crimes against his family, and for that to happen he needed to get much, much stronger. His power needed to eclipse that of even Sparda himself.

“I need more power.” He growled, feeling his own strength to crackle with electricity and rage. “I will destroy all of you.” And make Dante pay for leaving him all alone in this waking nightmare.

He is the alpha and omega, he will bring judgement upon those who have wronged him, he will bring justice to all that have soiled Eva’s memory.

They will all pay.  _ All  _ of them.

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, comments, feedback and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Tell me what you think! <3


End file.
